Electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, often include one or more cameras for conveniently taking electronic photographs. Often, an owner or user of a mobile terminal may want to take an electronic photograph in order to capture an image of one or more individuals. The owner of the mobile terminal may also desire to be included in the photograph with the one or more individuals. However, in order for the owner of the mobile terminal to be included in the electronic photograph with the one or more individuals, the owner must ask another individual to take the picture.